That Girl
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: For some reason, Paul was intrigued by Salvia...that girl.


**Author's Note: **Hey...'sup? At first, I had a clear idea of where I wanted to go with this one shot, but then...I completely lost it. I also lost interest towards the end. Hope it's still an enjoyable one shot. :/

* * *

**That Girl**

* * *

Releasing a soft sigh that was filled with pure trepidation, the princess allowed her eyes to roam the outside world from the oval shaped window that displayed as one of the decorations in her large room. The princess could see the rain pouring down from the clouds, the sky unleashing its tears of downcast and seeming sorrow. Salvia just kept her gaze on the scenery that the window portrayed, wondering.

"What would it be like?" Salvia whispered to herself, eyes becoming half lidded. "What would it be like to attend a public school? Will I make friends?" she questioned herself, hoping for someone or something to answer, but she got no response. Honestly, she was quite frightened and a little bit indifferent. Sure, she wanted to make friends and wanted to experience what it would be like to be normal, but she was scared. Would something bad happen? Would she bring trouble to those around her? She really hoped not.

Lifting a hand, Princess Salvia placed it upon the window, enjoying the coolness that the window offered. It soothed her a little bit, but her worries came crashing back into her. Her heart skipped a beat and she desperately calmed herself. The princess's body trembled a little and she rapidly shook her head, finding her behavior to be rather ridiculous. What in the world was her problem? She had nothing to worry about at all! Things would go well, things would go her own way.

Turning away from the window, the teenager trekked over to her bed sluggishly, weariness taking over. She removed the slippers that adorned her feet and took the pin out of her hair, releasing the bun behind her head and letting her long hair fall over her shoulders. Sighing heavily, the girl slid into her massive bed and got underneath the silky covers, letting her head hit the soft pillows. Her eyes shut and she let sleep grab her and carry her away into dreamland.

**[The next day]**

Princess Salvia sleepily sat up in her bed, waking up early in the morning. The sun was not out yet and it was still pouring rain outside. Getting out of her bed and making herself more awake, the princess got ready for the day and for her first day of school. When she was through with getting ready, the female left her home and stepped into a glamorous limousine that was there to take her to the school she was to attend.

Once there, Salvia exited the vehicle and took a look around, knowing she had to keep her identity a secret. Other teenagers stared at her as the sun began to make itself known in the sky. It was kind of silly for her to take her limousine to school. Now everyone was assuming things and giving her looks. They now knew that she was wealthy in some way. Knowing this, the girl slowly shook her head and felt very alone.

"Hey, Dawn!" a brunette approached her, holding a few books in her arms. She was smiling and was eyeing her as if she knew her or something.

Uneasy and not knowing what to do, Princess Salvia took a sudden step back. She was sure that her features portrayed fear and puzzlement. The brunette female tilted her head to the side at her actions and appeared flummoxed. "Dawn," she commented slowly. "Are you okay? You're not looking so well. Actually, you look _scared_."

"I do not know you," Salvia stated quietly, voice quivering. "I have never seen you before in my entire life. Please...take a step back. You are invading my personal space and it makes me feel rather uncomfortable."

The person almost dropped the books that she carried in her arms and she blinked rapidly, a look of recognition flashing across her face. "You're…you're not Dawn, are you?" she questioned Salvia, getting a closer look at the female. "You look exactly like her, but you sound very different…"

"I do not know this Dawn you speak of," Salvia told her, eyes darting all over the place. She fingered her white dress and tugged at a strand of blue hair that fell over her shoulder. "I am new here."

The other girl gave her a really kind and sweet smile and she nodded her head. "Well, I have a friend named Dawn and she looks just like you! You two could be identical twins!" she remarked in a very friendly manner. "I'm May, by the way. Who are you?"

"I am Salvia," Salvia replied, resisting the urge to curtsey. She didn't want anyone jumping to conclusions about who she really was. "It is a pleasure to meet you, May."

May's smile got bigger. "No problem!"

Suddenly, another person approached them, and it was none other than Paul. He was a person that May was least expecting to see. The guy just strolled right up to her with his hands deep in his pockets. May rolled her eyes at him.

"What are you doing here, Paul?" the brunette demanded to know.

Paul ignored her and brought his attention to Salvia. Salvia was staring straight at him with an untellable expression dancing along her facial features. Paul frowned and opened his mouth, releasing words, "Who are you?"

"I am Salvia…" Salvia replied quietly.

"Yeah, Paul. She's new here," May commented while shaking her head. "So, don't you be going around scaring her for no reason, you hear me?"

Again, Paul ignored May and continued to stare at Salvia, noting that she looked exactly like Dawn. Just who was this girl and would he ever get to know her better? It was so very strange.

"I-I have to go…" Salvia stuttered, unable to stand there for much longer. She felt as if she were going to pass out. Removing herself from their sides, Salvia rapidly started making her way towards the school building, breathing heavily during the quick process.

Paul watched her go, frown never leaving his face. "Who was that girl?" he demanded to know from May, his voice icy and emotionless.

"That was Salvia," May mumbled.

"I know that," growled Paul. "I mean, who is she really? I don't just want to know her name."

May gave him a weird look. "I have no clue. Why do you want to know anyway? You don't like being bothered with anyone." After that, the female turned and trekked off.

For some reason, Paul was intrigued by Salvia, that girl.


End file.
